Nephilim Physiology
The power to use the powers of a Nephilim. Variation of Mythic Physiology and Hybrid Physiology. Angelic counterpart of Cambion Physiology. Not to be confused with Nephalem Physiology. Also Called *Half-Angel Physiology *Offspring of Angels and Man Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Nephilim: a being (most commonly one of the first generation) with both mortal and Angelic Ancestry. Note: In mythology, the Nephilim is considered to be the result of a union between an Angel and a mortal woman. This is similar to the conception of the Demigods in mythology. Just like said demigods, Nephilim can come in forms other than the traditional kind. Said forms would involve being a human who went through a form of ascension, where they became an angelic being themselves. Another form would be a mortal with an Angelic Soul. As partially mortal, they are more bound to their form than their non-mortal parent, but their personalities and minds are far less defined by their spiritual aspect. In some forms of media, Nephilim are shown to be equal or higher in power than full members of the supernatural race they descended from. This is generally explained with the claim that the human soul enhances the spiritual/divine power gained from their "parent". Combination of mortal and physical with immortal and immaterial is highly unpredictable, and someone with heritage from both sides can lean on either side of their ancestry. Thus, nephilim can be divided into three broad groups: Near-Mortal Nephilim favor their mortal parents or are more distant descendants. They are mostly similar to their mortal kind in both mind and body, but with some additional abilities and instincts. Outwardly, there are few or no indication that the individual is anything but normal. Balanced Nephilim are balanced between their heritages, if sometimes rather precariously, and have both free will and good amount of power. There are likely number of definite traits and instincts that draw them toward their inhuman side. Physically, they tend to have at least few indications about their non-mortal parentage, but the amount varies greatly between individuals. Transcended Nephilim favor their immortal parentage or have only a minor amount of mortal blood. Physically and mentally, they are close to their immortal parentage, although able to resist their instinctual traits better than their parent. Applications Near-Mortal Nephilim *'Twilight/Superpowered Physiology:' Possess extraordinary traits that surpass mere humans. **'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible psychic perception. **'Flight:' Propel from ground and travel through the air without the need of aircraft. **'Semi-Immortality:' Become resistant to forces such as aging, sickness, and other deadly conditions. **'Superhuman Condition:' Users will possess an incredibly high physical/mental condition that surpasses mortal beings. **'Telekinesis:' Psionically manipulate structures at the molecular level. ***'Elemental Manipulation:' Manipulate the different elements that surround the user and use it for almost any purpose. ***'Energy Manipulation:' Conjure forms of energy and use them for various effects. **'Teleportation:' Transfer yourself almost anywhere with a thought. Balanced Nephilim *'Twilight/Demigod Physiology:' Being a human/angel hybrid, user will have divine and mortal traits. **'Ethereal Body:' Gain a body composed of pure semi-solid Aether. ***'Extrasensory/Energy Perception': Possess an incredible psychic perception. ***'Immortality:' Become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. ***'Invulnerability:' Gain immunity to nearly all forms of harm. ***'Regeneration:' Regenerate from any damage if injured. ***'Shapeshifting:' Gain complete control over your own physiology in many ways. ***'Supernatural Condition:' Have a physical/mental condition that surpasses mortal men. *'Twilight-Stellar Warping:' Generate and Control the essence that exists between Light/Darkness and the Stars. **'Divine Magic:' Users can focus the fifth element into a divine form of the "Arcane Craft". ***'Healing:' Heal the wounds of yourself and others. ***'Illusion Manipulation:' Create powerful Illusions to confuse foes. ***'Photo-Umbrakinesis:' Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness. ****'Twilight Warping:' Manipulate the unique Twilight energy/matter in a variety of ways. ***'Power Warping:' Manipulate the powers of others to a vast degree. ***'Twilight Conjuration:' Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings. ***'Twilight Dimensional Manipulation:' Use the power to manipulate dimensions to a minor level. Transcendent Nephilim *'Transcendent Form:' Possess a godlike form that surpasses mortal bodies and gain incredible power. **'Ethereal Body:' Gain a body that is completely made of pure Aether. ***'Energy Perception:' Possess a perception of the energies that flow through the universe. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible psychic perception. ***'Higher Consciousness:' Achieve a consciousness beyond the level of mortal man. ***'Immortality:' Become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. ***'Omni-Shifting:' Gain complete control over your own physiology in any way imaginable. ***'Regeneration:' Regenerate from any injury inflicted. ***'Spatial-Temporal Lock:' Gain an immunity to aspects of Time and Space. ***'Supernatural Condition:' Have the highest physical/mental condition that only a deity can possess. *'Aether Manipulation:' Possess a high level control over the "Fifth Element". **'Astral Manipulation:' Control spiritual enemies in a variety of ways. **'Creation:' Create nearly anything the user desires with just a thought. **'Elemental Manipulation:' Have control over the seven elements. ***'Weather Manipulation:' Manipulate weather patterns at a city wide scale. **'Healing:' Heal innocents at a very high level. **'Mana Manipulation:' Control the mystic forces that surround you. **'Reality Warping:' Warp reality at an advanced level. **'Resurrection:' Resurrect the dead. **'Space-Time Manipulation:' Control the forces of time and space at a master level. **'Stellar Manipulation:' Summon the ethereal power of the stars to make city crushing moves. **'Superpower Manipulation:' Conjure and control superpowers to a high degree. **'Telekinesis:' Master level control over molecular structures. **'Twilight Manipulation:' Generate and Control the ethereal forces that exist between Light and Darkness. ***'Photo-Umbrakinesis:' Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree. ***'Twilight Conjuration:' Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings to the level where you can conjure whole cities. ***'Twilight Dimensional Manipulation:' Use the power to manipulate many dimensional energies to a high level and travel to planes of both Energy and Matter.. ***'Twilight Energy Control:' Manipulate Twilight energy in a variety of powerful ways. Variations *Giant Physiology in original sources. *Unnatural Size Associations *Hybrid Physiology *Mythic Physiology Known Users Gallery nephilim-john-1201903.jpg Nephilim.jpg|a Nephilim. Emi.png|Emi Yusa (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) nephilim-john-1201930.jpg|John (Nephilim) Clary-rune.jpg|Clary Fray (The Mortal Instruments) The_Shadowhunters.jpg|Shadowhunters (The Mortal Instruments) 553065-photo2.jpg|Briadach (DC/Vertigo), son of Lilith and the angel Ibriel. Basara_Nephilim_Form.jpg|Basara Toujou (Testament of Sister New Devil) after removing his limiters and entering his Nephilim form. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers